


Where Lives collide

by Squall95



Category: SKAM (France), SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Multi, Parallel Lives meet, Post canon, being friends, meeting each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squall95/pseuds/Squall95
Summary: For Isak and Even they are planning to take a end of school trip with the boy and girl squads to the city of love Paris to celebrate their end of high school.For Niccolo and Martino the school have organised a school funded trip to study across the border to Paris where they will spend two weeks learning about a different culture and attending a school.For Lucas and Eliot they have spend months in bliss in their love for one another as their school prepares to host international students from Italy.For all three groups the destination is the same: Paris and soon thier lives will collide with one another and friendships will be made.





	1. Saturday Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [thoughts from the tourist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032258) by [whalefairyfandom12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalefairyfandom12/pseuds/whalefairyfandom12). 



> Hi everyone, I hope you all enjoyed the latest Skam France clip like I did. This idea has been sitting on me for a while and I decided to put on paper. I was inspired by one other story so I decided to do one but on a much bigger scale. So I hope you enjoy and I will try to update it regularly when I have the opportunity to do so.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Saturday and as Isak’s and Martino’s group arrive to the city of Love there is a chance encounter with two counterpart from each group.

Saturday 10:30 Oslo 

“Why is it so difficult to put all my clothes in one suitcase?” Isak said as he tried to push his last remaining clothes into the last luggage bag. He and his friends have been planning this trip to Paris since the start of their senior year and all of them have saved up money for it. It wasn’t just them the Girl squad was coming too and together they created a nice piggy bank of money to depend on during their two week vacation to teh city of love. Isak could feel a hand on his shoulder and instantly his worry over the suitcase ceased as he looked back to the smiling face of Even whose presence always seems to calm him down. 

“Maybe instead of putting all of your clothes in one luggage bag put them in two” Even said with a playful smile on his lips as he grabbed a second luggage bag and put on the bed. He then started sorting out Isak’s clothes into the two bags. Even had already completed his packing last night and was not surprised to see his boyfriend struggling his bag. Though they planned on going to Morocco instead they eventually decided to go to Paris instead due to a mix of staying with friends and this urge to visit there that they couldn’t explain. 

It took a while but eventually they were able to sort the clothes and began to leave so they could meet up with the rest of the group at the airport. Their plane leaves in a few hours so they want to make sure everything is set when they depart. As Even began to lock the door Isak managed to get a quick kiss from him that made both thier hearts flutter. He wondered if the theory of parallel is true and what is parallel selves are doing at the moment. 

11:12 Paris 

The phone ringing was a disturbance in Lucas sleep as he got up. His rise could have been easier but his boyfriend Eliot has entire body on top of him much like before after their first kiss in the rain. He managed to reach it and saw the caller ID: it was Daphane. 

“Hello” he said when he answered it.  
“Lucas where are you?, you’re already late”  
“Sorry kind of had a late night last night.”  
“Look I know you and Eliot like to have the nights together but still you said that you would help prepare for the welcome so I could really use your help now”  
“Yeah I’m on my way just give me time to take a shower and get change”  
“ok”

With that she hanged up on him as he sighed at being disturbed form his comfortable position. As he got up he could feel Eliot grab him and turned aound to see him smiling with a lustful look in his eyes.  
“Where do you think your going?” He said with a devious smirk on his face clearly replaying their encounter last night. Lucas once again sighed and wondered why he even agreed to this.  
“To the school remember we promised Daphane we would help her set up the welcoming committee for the international students that are coming for a exchange program for the next two weeks.” Lucas said as he slipped into a pair of boxers. “Right I completely forgot about that their from Italy correct?” Lucas nooded to Eliot’s questions “So come on we have to get there otherwise Daphane is going to give us her death glare”. Eliot laughed at Lucas statement but didn’t try to argue when an idea popped into his head. He once again looked at Lucas deviously and he wondered what Eliot thought about. “Taking separate showers will just waste time so why not take a shower together so we can cut time” Lucas could only laugh at Eliot’s statement but still it was one more thing that Lucas loved about him and Lucas could only nod as they both left to the bathroom.

15:34 Rome 

“Dude’s come on we are going to have chance to hook up with actual French women. I mean this is a golden opportunity don’t you agree” Luca says with a grin on his face as he and the rest of the boy squad sit in the lobby at airport preparing to leave for Paris. The school had somehow managed to get funds for a school funded trip that combined their year and Niccolo year and send them to France for two weeks in what can be best described as a cultural exchange program where they will be learning a little about French cultural and make new friends. Luca however saw this as an opportunity to make out with a French woman and was trying to learn subtle French pick up. 

“Just becuase we will be in a foriegn country doesn’t mean your chances to make out with a French woman has increased at all, in fact it’s still the same” Elia replied to Luca. Martino was sitting back soaking this all in as he watched his friends banter with Giovanni sitting next to him watching as well. He remembered how scared he was about losing it all when he was struggling with his sexuality and his relationship with Niccolo. Niccolo. Every time that name shows up Martino can’t help but smile at the thought of the black curly hair boy whom he fallen in love with and who he will spending these two weeks with hopefully unsupervised.  
“What are you smiling about?” Luca asked seeing Martino’s smile.  
“I know what he is think about” Elia stated  
“We all have seen that look before when he thinks about his boyfriend” Gio said. It was true they saw that smile so often that it doesn’t surprise them at all.  
“Planning some dates with Niccolo are you?” Martino could only nod to Luca statement as he thought about him and Niccolo under the Eiffel Tower sharing a kiss. The thought made his heart swell up and made his smile more wider. His friends all roll their eyes at him seeing him in his love state haze. 

They then see the guilty party in this walk towards them with his Cheshire grin on his face looking positively happy about spending time with Martino. Martino got up from his seat and gave Niccolo a quick kiss aware of the looks the boys were giving them but not caring. “You all ready to go?” Niccolo asked as thier lips seperated “Yeah” Martino said with love in his voice and eyes. “Two weeks with you in the city of love can’t wait” Martino understood perfectly and figured that Niccolo has his own dates planned. “Good God you two are so in to each other to the point where if you finish each other thoughts I wouldn’t be surprised” Elia said but his smile at the two showed his care for them. As does the rest of them. They soon hear the teacher calling for them and they grab their bags and prepare to board the plane.

18:45 Paris 

Jonas was heading towards the terminal exit with the rest of the group his hand still holding Eva’s hand as they made their way. They had gotten back together on that fateful party where the respective dates fell in love each other in first sight leaving the two of them alone and things escalated from there. Jonas was thinking about all the things to see and do here in Paris especially with Eva and the rest of the squad. 

However he was so engrossed with his thoughts that he failed to see the person in front of him and accidentally forced a collision with him. Their bags scattered about as their bodies hit the ground hard.  
“I’m so sorry, are you okay?” Joans asked he started organising the contents of the bagfater it spilled on the floor. “Yeah, I’m fine sorry for getting in your way” The boy he crashed into said as he also began to collect his things that have spilled all over the floor. Jonas and Eva was helping him and just as Jonas was about to hand him some of his stuff he froze when he caught a glimpse of him. Jonas could easily describe what he looked like bu that is not what stopped him. What stopped him was this uncanny feeling that he was looking at a mirror version of himself but different as well and it was freaking him out. He could feel this connection towards this boy without any explanation. The boy then looked at him and like Jonas also froze, his face mirroring Jonas face as well well Eva looked at the both of them with a confused look. “Hey Gio come on we have to go” A voice called and the boy named Gio looked back at the source to see his auburn hair friend calling for him (although Jonas and Eva couldn’t see him). Gio took his things from Jonas hands and gave a small thanks as he quickly grabbed his stuff and left. Jonas then made his way to his friend but his mind was still back at the meeting with the boy as Eva explained what happened. He then notice that he stills has an ID card in his left hand that had remained hidden from all eyes. He looked a the card and saw the face of the boy he had just come across and felt like he was seeing a reflection once again he was looking at his name. Giovanni Garau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that’s Chapter one hope you enjoyed it. Having Jonas and Gio be the first one to meet was something I planned at the start as I always liked their characters and their unwavering support for their respective best friend. This meeting will affect the both of them but you will have to keep reading to find out how and the meeting of the schools taking place where more lives collide. 
> 
> Thanks for reading if you have any inquiries or request write it down on the comment section and I’ll see what I can do.
> 
> I actually started this a few weeks ago but have been busy I will try to update it regularly but make no promises. I also intend to do series of one shots for all three couples so look forward to it.


	2. 1st Sunday part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of your kind words and I appreciate the wait. Stating today I will be very busy so I won’t be able to update regularly though I will try.

07:25

The early sun rays slowly crept inside of the hotel room that had Isak and Even in bed both of them had been exhausted by last night’s activities which ended passionately although their pretty sure they weren’t the only ones that ended romantically. As Isak slowly opened his eyes he had to remind himself he was in Paris as he slowly got up and looked around the room. His clothes and Even’s were scattered on the floor which only put a smile on his face.

He tried to remember last night when they all arrive they had all left their bags in the rooms and went to the nearest club to celebrate the end of their school year. He remember dancing with Even, kissing him, laughing around his friends and remembering how he thought none of this would ever happen. His biggest fear was being rejected by everyone or at least stereotyping him and he didn’t know if he could stand that. That includes if Jonas was part of that group.

Jonas. Jonas had been suspiciously quiet during the festivities last night and Isak more than once caught him staring at his hand which was holding something important and every time he looked at it a perplexed look came across his face. It took some words from his friends to convince Jonas to forget whatever it was that was bothering him and celebrate and remembered that he and Eva was kissing passionately towards the end. Still he thought he knew Jonas was troubled and Isak had planned to ask him what was wrong until he received a text from the devil himself

Jonas: _Hey u awake man_  
Isak: _Yea how about u?_  
Jonas: _All good woke up an hour ago_

Yea, something was definitely on his mind Jonas isn’t what you would call a morning person. Hell even Isak wasn’t a morning person.

Isak: _U Ok?_  
Jonas: _Yea man everything’s fine_  
Isak: _U sure?_

Isak waited for a reply back. A minute pass and then another before another text came through

Jonas: _Actually there is something_

Ha! Isak knew something was up and he smiled at his deductive skills.

Isak: _Wat is it?_  
Jonas: _It’s better if I tell u in person can we meet up in an hour at the lobby. Have to take a shower and get changed._  
Isak: _Sure gotta do the same as well. See u in an hour._

Isak placed the phone back on the nightstand and slowly got up from the bed only to grabbed by an hand pulling him down. Even had woken up and seemed very a little annoyed that his sleeping buddy had planned to leave.  
“And we’re do you think you are going?”  
“Got to go see Jonas. Something has been bugging him since we left the airport and it seems like he wants to talk about it.” Even nodded and Isak knew it was because he too notice something about Jonas’s behaviour last night. Isak then gave Even a good morning kiss like he always does.

08:05

“So how your first night away from me?” Niccolo asked on the phone. A hint of mischievousness creeping in his voice.  
“Shut up, it’s not our first night we stayed apart” Martino replied with a smile on his face.  
“Yeah but my bed felt empty without you in it and it made me sad” Marti noticed a tad bit of seriousness in his voice and his heart fluttered. It was no known secret in the group that Marti and Niccolo would sleep over one each other’s bed most night. Their parents we’re okay with it though it did take some getting use to, especially for Martino’s mom but she was happy for her son. This sleeping over business had resulted in each other’s clothes being moved into two different places and resulted in them wearing each other clothes which the girls found cute.  
“Well look we have Saturday and Sunday’s free to do some exploring and I am planning to do some exploring with you” There was a little bit of lust in that statement that have both boys thinking of what “exploring” they will do. Before Niccolo could make a comeback a voice interrupted them.  
“Hey lovebird if you’re done having phone sex with your boyfriend can you please help a brother out?” Gio said as he began searching for his ID for the 13th time. His patience losing thin. Marti said he would see Nico soon and kissed goodbye before hanging up and helping Gio look for his ID which had went missing before they even they got to the room.

Initially when they first learned about the trip the teachers had given them the opportunity to share a room with anyone they wanted so long as they submitted the paperwork. This of course led to Martino wanting to share a room (Bed) with Niccolo to make their trip even more romantic. Unfortunately the teachers somehow learned of their relationship and seeing potential underage activity that could get them fired decided that they were not allowed to share a room. This led to Martino sharing a room with Gio and Niccolo rooming with another student.

As for the case of the missing ID, they notice it’s missing when they were on the bus and Gio was checking his stuff. The teachers we’re not happy upon learning that less than 12 hours into a trip a student lost his ID and gave him a stern lecture. Thankfully they had the mind to create copies just in case something like was to happen and gave Gio a copy but Gio was attached to the old ID.  
“It’s no use” He said as he threw his contents of his bag onto the bed.  
“That guy must have it” Gio had told everyone that at terminal he collided with another passenger and their stuff got mixed in the process. While he is sure the other guy got everything he was sure he took his ID.  
“I can’t believe you didn’t check if you had your ID when you collided with him. I mean that must have been number one” Marti replied  
“If I recall correctly the only reason I left early was because a certain someone told me to hurry up” His eyes stare accusingly towards Marti who only sighed.  
“If you had told me that something had happened I would have gone to help you” Gio could only nod in that statement.

Just then a knock happened on the door and when it opened it revealed Elia and Luca all ready to go.  
“Come on guys, the teachers are waiting for everyone so we can go to the school.” Luca said eagerly which raised their eyebrows  
“Why are you happy?” Gio said  
“What can’t I happy about going to school?” That had to be the lamest thing I have ever heard. That thought was said by the remaining 3 boys who all looked at him suspiciously. And this also took into account all the excuses Martino said when concerning Nico.  
“Fine I heard the teachers talking that our orientation will be handled by some of the students and most of them are girls” Luca gave up hiding his desire. That makes more sense they all thought. Seeing they all understood Luca continued  
“Right, now can we all get ready and go I mean these are French girls” Elia nodded and they all left the room and headed towards the lobby.

08:45

Isak was holding onto the ID card that Jonas had showed him and he couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable with what he was seeing. He knew that there was no way he knew the boy in the picture not at all. And yet their was something about him that feels so familiar like he was seeing someone he knew. They had arrived at this cafe 5 minute ago by sheer luck.  
“So what do you think?” Jonas asked fear and curiosity were on his face.  
“I don’t know what to tell you man, I have never seen this guy in my life. But”  
“But what?”  
“I can’t help but feel like I know him even though I know it’s impossible as I never meet him.” This feeling felt completely foreign to Isak and yet strangely familiar. Jonas could only sigh as he took back the ID and stared at it.  
“That’s kinda of what I’m feeling but at the same time it’s not quite” Jonas said his eyes not leavening the ID card. Isak looked at him with a look on his wanting an explanation  
“To me it looks like I’m seeing a mirror reflecting me but it’s not me at the same time. Does that make sense” It doesn’t. It would make sense if it was per say a doppelgänger but this person didn’t even look like Jonas at all.

Isak’s phone then began to vibrate and he saw a text message form Even  
Hey babe everyone’s at the lobby we’re r u and Jonas?

Isak texted Even he was at a cafe with Jonas and gave him the directions to it.  
“I’m going to get some stuff you wait outside and see if you can see them coming” Jonas said and Isak nodded to the idea.

Isak left the cafe and was on the street looking for his friends and looking at his phone in case of a text. He then heard voices of student’s talking  
“Remind me again why we volunteered?” One voice said Isak looked and saw it was with a kid with glasses. Isak froze at the sight and instantly was brought to a memory with him and his friends taking and joking about school. He looked at the group beside the boy with glasses was a dark skin kid and a kid with bushy hair. But it was the last kid that froze Isak all over, the boy’s features his hair sticking up like an animal and his eyes. Isak couldn’t explain, it made no sense but it was like he was staring a mirror and yet wasn’t at the same time. He remembered Jonas’s word about the boy in the ID and now he fully understood the feeling. Isak was frozen in place that he failed to notice they had left his eyesight and that Jonas was up in his face with a worried expression.

“Isak you OK?” Isak couldn’t talk as every muscle in his body urged him to follow the group of boys. And he did. However as he tried to follow them despite Jonas’s protest and questioning he soon which an intersection and had lost sight of them. He frantically searched the street for any indication of where they are but he found nothing.

“Isak!” Isak turned back to his friend who had to shout his name just to get his attention.  
“Dude what is going on?”  
“I felt it”  
“Felt what?” There was a look on Isak’s face that sent shivers down Jonas’s spine. He didn’t. But Isak could only nod in confirmation  
“I felt the same feeling you had when you met the boy yesterday” both Isak and Jonas could only wonder what on earth was happening to them.

08:51 (During Isak and Jonas’s conversation)

Lucas, Yarn, Arthur and Basile were on the street heading for the school to be part of the welcoming committee for the exchange students. Daphane had roped them into during yesterday when they were preparing for it and Basile easily agreed dragging his friends into it. Needless to say they were tired with all of them angry at missing at sleeping in on a weekday. Eliott had a meeting with his therapist and his parents so he couldn’t come in today. They had just past a cafe when Arthur asked the same question for a second time.  
“Remind me again why we volunteered again.”  
“Because Daphane asked as for help” Basile said with a happy smile.  
“Right” they were sure it was because Basile wanted to spend time with Daphane and wanted to prove himself for her even he was already worthy of her love with that whole common room fisaco. It took him a lot of courage to stand up and speak for Daphane but he would do it again for her.  
“Come on let’s board the bus” Basile said as he saw the bus stopping at the bus stop resulting them in power walking to the bus. As they took their seats with Basile sitting near the window he looked outside and thought only about Daphane. He was so engrossed that as the bus move he failed to notice two foreigners looking at each other their faces pale.

 

09:15

Martino, Gio, Elia and Luca had gotten off the bus and have arrived at the school they would be going to for the next two weeks. Martino searched around for Nico and saw him looking at him smiling at him. He then turned his attention to the people in front of the Italian students besides the teacher he noticed their was a few girls with them. Strangely they felt familiar to Martino thought, though he was sure he never seen them before. One girl had a folder into her arms and looked liked she was the leader of the student’s with the teacher. The teacher in front cleared his voice as he step forward and the students had remained quiet.  
“Good morning and welcome to France. We are delighted to have you experinece here school life here in Paris. I know you are anxious so I have with a volunteer student who is going to explain to you your activities here today.” The girl with the folder came forward and she had a wide grin.

“French girls are so cute” Martino could hear Luca say with Gio and Elia nodding.

“ Good morning my name is Daphne and I will serve as your guide today and as a liaison for you all and the school. These are my friends who will introduce themselves when we divide into tour groups. We are currently waiting for one more tour guide to show he and his friends are helping setting up the last equipment. Also I am in charge of the common room so if you have some free time during lesson or at lunch even at the end of school please feel free to come in.” Daphane continued to go on until another student, a male student then appeared.  
“Sorry I’m late we had some difficulties moving the last stuff but it’s all sorted.”  
“Excellent” Daphne then looked at the student body  
“Everyone this is Lucas he will be one of your guide Lucas. Lucas since you are basically the male leader of the common room would you like to say anything.” Lucas stared at her. While it was true he spend’s most of his free time helping in the common room he didn’t think himself as a leader as the main reason he was there was to spend time with Eliott. Evil he thought. He then turned to the students and started talking wiht them.

“Hello everyone My name is Lucas and as Daphne so kindly said” he glanced an annoyed look towards her.  
“I’m basically the male leader of the common room I look forward to see....” Lucas froze mid speech as he stared at something. Everyone was perplexed especially the girls with Daphane as they looked towards what Lucas was staring at. Or rather who he was looking at. They followed his sights to a auburn haired student who was also looking at him with the same expression on his face. Both felt like the world was playing a joke on them as time stood still for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a cliffhanger. There was close calls for some of the characters but Martino and Lucas meeting was something that was going to happen. I can tell you they won’t make the connection with each other untill later on but they will feel a connection as will everyone else. If you have any request about character interaction feel free to leave a comment and i will try to incorporate. Thanks for reading


	3. 1st Sunday part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Norway group continue their vacation things have taken an interesting turn when the Italian and French squads meet. And Noora is planning something with William.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone sorry it's been along while since I updated I have been super busy with school stuff. anyway here is the latest chapter for the story and I hope you enjoy it . I have decided to have Edoardo among the students in the trip since I love his relationship with Eleonora so yeah I was debating how should I include him. also I'm calling Federica 'Fede' since it's shorter so heads up.

9:47 am  

 

Isak and Jonas were sitting back at the cafe with the rest of their friends who were chatting about their plans and what they wanted to do while they in Paris. Isak and Jonas were both quiet as their minds were back at the street with Isak looking for the boy he felt a connection to similar to what Jonas felt with the boy at the airport. When Isak described the sensation he felt, Jonas felt Goosebumps on his skin as he attempts to figure out what is going on.  

 

However their silence was discovered when Vilde noticing their quietness spoke up to them. 

“Isak, Jonas are you okay, you have been quite since we showed up” the rest of the group was now looking at the two quiet boys who looked at each other. Both had agreed to keep quiet about what had happened since they had no idea what was going and didn’t want to ruin the group’s fun with something like this.  

“Yeah just tired from last night plus waking up early” Jonas replied while Isak took a drink of his coffee. Eva knew that there was something Jonas wasn’t telling her from the day before. He had been preoccupied with something and had tried to to get him to talk with with her but he dismissed it with ease. Now however, she knew something was up but decided it would be better to ask when they are by themselves.  

 

Wanting to change the subject Eva asked Noora an important question. 

“Noora do you know when William is suppose to arrive in Paris?” Noora looked at Eva and knew Eva was trying to change the subject. The group looked at Noora expecting a response.  

“Yes he called last night and he said he that he will be arriving on Wednesday afternoon. He just... has to pick something up”. There was something in Noora’s tone that made the boys and girls suspect something was off.  

“Noora is everything okay?” Sana asked  

“Yeah everything is fine he will be here on Wednesday” Noora said with more confidence in her voice. The rest of the group just nodded quietly and went back on to their conversation about what to see. 

 

10:01 am  

 

To say you can cut the tension with a knife was an understatement with Martino’s group. After the whole speech stopping and the two boys starting each other down Daphne managed to get everyone’s attention and split up the class i groups with different guides. Martino was currently with Eva and Silvia with some of students and their guides were two girls named Manon and Imane who both looked at Martino strangely. They were guiding the group through different parts of the school and explaining them the classroom and what they will be doing . 

 

Martino however wasn’t paying attention to what they were saying but rather he kept replaying the scene with the boy called Lucas all over again. He could only describe the weird sensation he had in a few words the phrase  _It looked liked I was staring at a mirror_  appeared more than once in his head. Eva noticed his silence. 

“Marti are you okay?” Martino had been pulled out of his thoughts about Lucas and looked at Eva.  

“Sorry what did you say?”  

“I asked if you were okay” 

“Yeah I’m fine just tired” Martino said but the tone in his voice gave it away and Eva knew he was thinking about Lucas. Silvia also turned towards Marti if a worried expression on her face.  

“Does it have something to do with Lucas” Manon and Imane perked up when hear Lucas’s named and decided to listen in to their conversation. Martino knew he couldn’t hide it for long but not wanting to discuss it here told them both he would talk about it latter.  

 

Both Eva and Silvia nodded to this and turned back to the tour but kept the morning assembly in their minds. What each of them refused to talk about was that both Eva and Silvia began having this strange sensation as well and after the assembly started and it only gotten stronger since then. Spending time with with friends allows someone to get a feeling about them that matches them when they hang out and no two friends have the same felling. This was being applied to Manon and Imane whose feelings matched Eleonora and Sana even though they were different people.  

 

They couldn’t have known that Manon and Imane were also experiencing the same feeling as well in regards to Emma and Daphne to Eleonora and Silvia and Martino to Lucas. They wanted to question Lucas about Martino but sensing it wasn’t the right time decided to keep quiet. For now.  

 

10:11 am 

 

Lucas could feel the stare from the back of his head as he, Basile, and Arthur lead his group around the campus. He noticed the looks were eyeing given to him by one boy in particular who had blue eyes and curly hair. He is pretty sure his name is Gio since some of the girls called him that and felt this weird feeling that he was looking at Yarn even though Yarn was with Emma leading another group.  

“Lucas you okay?” Arthur asked his eyes showed worried about his friend.  

“Yeah, I’m fine it’s just...” Lucas began to explain but the words couldn’t come out of his mouth. Mainly because there the feeling he had made no sense what so ever. When he began talking his eyes were drawn to the auburn hair student whose name he still didn’t know and it felt like he was looking at himself and yet not at the same time. He was grateful Daphne managed to get everyone’s attention and started to divide the group. Still the feeling he had had not shaken at all. In fact, it only grew more and with it the desire to know more about the auburn hair student. 

 

That wasn’t the only issue among the group with him were two girls that felt really familiar to him that his mind has started playing tricks on him. He heard their names being Eleonora and Sana but once in a while when he glances back, he sees Manon and Imane staring at him before the two Italian figures return like a mirage. He could hear them talking with the boy named Gio and more than once he heard the name ‘Martino’ and wondered who that was.  

 

Gio was looking at the boy named Lucas from the morning assembly with great interest with many questions racing through his head. He saw the way he looked at Marti and how Marti looked at him and his mind began wondering many things.  _What was their deal? What happened back there?_  Those questions were among the many the Gio thought about when thinking about what happened. He initially thought that Marti fell in love with another person but the look on Marti’s face highly suggested that was not the case. So, what was it?  

“Gio you okay?” Eleonora asked with a concerned expression and look.  

“I’m fine” he replied but his gaze never turned to them but rather stayed with Lucas.  

“Is this about Martino?” Sana had joined in the conversation. Gio nodded. Both Eleonora and Sana were also curious about what had transpired back there. They had gotten quite close with Martino with the radio club and supported his relationship with Niccolò and eventually included the boys with them despite Eva and Gio’s romantic past. Eleonora could see the boy named Lucas back hunched and knowing he knew he was being stared at decided to end it. 

“Listen Gio I know you have questions but staring at the boy’s back isn’t going to provide any answers. Wait until break and ask Marti about until then try to keep the stares to a minimal.” Eleonora asked Gio who had tuned to face her. His mind was deep in thought before nodding and decided to look away from the boy. Both girls could see the tension on Lucas’s back fall and he was back to normal with Gio looking at around the corridor they were in at the school.  

 

Lucas felt the boy’s stare fade and was thankful for the two girls who he believed was responsible for stopping the stares. But what surprised him was the feeling that it was Manon and Imane who were responsible even though they knew they weren't here. Lucas more than once thought about what was happening. 

 

10:17  

 

Niccolò wasn’t a jealous person at all and I knew how Marti felt about him and how much he loved him. However, he couldn’t help but wonder what did Marti see in the boy named Lucas who Niccolò couldn’t see due to being at the back. He did see Marti’s face and knew that something clicked in him and was curious to what clicked. His group was with the main student organiser Daphne and her friend with blue her named Alexia as they were touring the class. Niccolò stood close to the boy called Edoardo who was viewed as one the popular boys and dating Eleonora as well. Both boys became friends after Edoardo helped protect Niccolò and Marti from a bunch of homophobes with him saying (And Edoardo continues to deny this). 

“No one should hate people for loving people”. Niccolò when not hanging out with Marti or his friends tends to hang with Edoardo and Edoardo was more than happy to welcome him into his group of friends. They commonly refer the relationships between Edoardo and Eleonora and Marti and Niccolò as the 'It’ couple as they were voted most likely to last until who knows when maybe forever. 

 

Edoardo could tell something was bothering Niccolò and figured it had something to do with the morning assembly began to ask questions. 

“Hey Ni, you okay?” Niccolò turned back at him and smiled his signature smiles.  

“Yeah just thinking about this morning”  

“Look I think it’s better to ask him what happened rather than think about otherwise you may make a mistake and assume the wrong thing” Niccolò understood what he meant and decided he was going to ask Marti about it.  

 

Daphane and Alexia were going over the layout of the school and the classes they student’s will be going to as part of the exchange program. However, both girls were discussing two boys whose name they were fairly sure was Edoardo and Niccolò.  

“So, do you get the feeling you know them?” Daphne asked. 

“Good I thought I was the only one” Alexia had nodded and looked back to the boys talking about something.  

“I can’t explain it but when I look at them, I see Charles and Eliott does that make sense” Alexia continued to talk. Daphne nodded  

“God, I thought I was the only one. You see them too” more than once she turned back and instead of seeing the two boys, she saw Charles and Eliott instead. It was certainly weird. 

 

10:47  

 

The tour had ended and currently the Italian students were in the courtyard having afternoon tea which was being provided to them for free. However, both the boy and girl squad along with the Edoardo and Niccolò were all sitting at a corner staring at Marti wanting an explanation to this morning’s event. 

“Marti what happened?’ Gio asked worry in his voice. Marit once again knew he couldn’t hide it anymore and decided to talk with about it. He was unaware that at the same time Lucas was going through the same thing and had decided to talk about it.  

“I can't explain it myself. I don’t even know what happened but when I looked at him, I felt like...” Marti/Lucas trailed off.  

“Felt like what?” Gio/Yarn asked. Marti/Lucas took a deep breath to finish. 

“Like I was staring at a mirror” both had finished the conversation at the same time, with the same tone, same pitch even though they were apart. Both French and Italian squads looked at each other with an expression that Marti/Lucas could not tell.  

“Actually, there is something I need to tell you” Silvia began to talk. 

“When that girl, Daphne began talking it felt like I was looking at me and yet not me” they all stared at her with Marti being thankful that he wasn’t the only one.  

 

Slowly all except for Edoardo and Niccolò began talking that they felt like they were seeing themselves and others in the French guides. They were unaware that the French squad was doing the same.  

“You saw Charles?” Manon asked Daphne  

“No but whenever I look at the guy named Edoardo I can’t help but compare him with Charles and even though I know their different people there’s this part of me that sees Charles in him” Manon didn’t know how to process that information and as her mind wondered Alexia began to speak.  

“That’s not all when I look at the guy named Niccolò I swear I see Eliott instead.” Lucas took that information startled.   
“Eliott?” Alexia nodded at him.  _What was going on_  was the thought going in the French Squad.  

 

“Luca, Elia and Fede did you noticed anything weird on your tour” Marti asked. All three shared a look before Luca opened his mouth.  

“Not weird per say...’ 

“But odd” Elia finished off. “What was?” Marti asked  

“Well the vibe we got from our guide Emma and Yarn. Well it was the same vibe we got when we see Gio and Eva together.” Fede stated as everyone stared at the two who both looked confused.  

“what do you mean vibe?” Eva asked. 

“Well you know how you and Gio have some kind of awkwardness when your near each other right.” Fede continued with both Eva and Gio nodding.  

“It was exactly the same like that. And I mean exactly the same” Both Elia and Luca nodded and this caused a commotion in everyone.  

 

Before they can continue however a teacher’s voice called for everyone's attention.  

“Sorry to interrupt your morning tea, but if the radio club members come with me please, I have something to show you”. The French Squad had just come out of the building when they heard the announcement and they began seeing some of the kids go towards the teacher. However, they noticed that the girls they were talking about were primarily among them and with them the auburn hair student that Lucas was fairly sure named Martino from Manon and Imane story. As he began to turn away, he then saw a black curly hair student go with Martino his arm around his waist and for a few seconds the boy disappeared and was replaced by Eliott.  

“Eliott?’ he said and this drew the attention of the boys and girls with them looking for Eliott. However, the image of Eliott disappeared and came back was the curly black hair student. Both he and Martino seemed to be in a relationship much like him and Eliott.  

 

11:02  

 

The radio club members were shown a radio studio much like the one back at their high school.  

“I understand that you all were doing radio back at your high school and I remembered this being here so with a little help I manage to restore it. And during your two weeks here you are free to use it to continue your radio show with some differences of course.’ The group looked at the studio with amazement with a smile appearing on Silvia’s face. The teacher Mr. Kismet looked at the group as he took out a sheets of paper in a bind before handing it out to Silvia. 

“I have prepared a plan for your two weeks here. Saturday and Sunday are free of course but if you want you can have an early session and afternoon session on the weekdays along with a recess and lunch time session during the weekdays. Also, on your last week you may use the radio during class as students may have free period and may choose to listen to the radio if necessary and you can also provide music on the radio.” Silvia began looking through the sheets of paper before turning to the group.  

“Meeting in the lobby at 7 to discuss our times” the way she said it suggested it wasn’t a request but a demand and all including Marti and Nico who had hoped to spend some alone time together nodded to her demand. Mr. Kismet smiled brightly.  

“Excellent I have added a few things there such as segments and talk shows and have included a post where students can post questions to ask you.” Mr. Kismet continued very enthusiastic. They were then ushered out the room as the next phased of their orientation was going to begin.  

 

 

11:45  

 

Noora had separated herself from her friends as they went shopping intent to making a phone call to her boyfriend. As the phone ringed Noora hoped he wasn’t busy and was thankful when William had picked up at the second ring. 

“Hello”  

“William it’s Noora” 

“I know it’s you, how are you?”  

“Good just waiting for you. I can tell that some of us are having a great time”  

“I’m looking forward to it, two weeks with you in a hotel room exploring the city of love can’t wait”  

“And about what we discussed?” 

“All set although  **he** was surprised in what we had planned but he is thankful” 

“Of course, what time will you be arriving” 

“We will arrive by plane at around 4:30 and it may take us an hour or two to get to the hotel.” 

“Excellent I’ll keep her distracted until then”  

“You're really going all out aren’t you” he said with a laughter 

“It’s the least I can do to thank her properly after what she did”  

“Yeah we really do owe her and this seems to be the perfect way to repay her.”  

“It is. Crap the girls are coming I’ll call you later ok”  

“Yeah I look forward to seeing you on Wednesday and he is looking forward to seeing her soon. Love you”  

“Love you too, see you on Wednesday” Noora promptly hanged up and approached her friends  

“Noora where did you go, we were looking for you” Sana asked  

“Sorry I just had something to check on. come on let’s go, I saw this amazing dress” Noora grabbed her friend's arms as they ushered forward. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the end of the chapter so how was it. The radio club shows will become more important down the line especially when they begin to realize their connections. There will be one more chapter for Sunday and a special chapter before Monday begins so bear with me. As for the interactions I have planned when the Norway, Italian and French to meet all at once and it will come at the end of this week which gives me time to write their reactions when they talk to their counterparts. But for now don't expect the Norway group to have as much of an interaction with French and Italian since they finished high school and both French and Italian will be attending the same school. As for the end I wonder who Noora and William was referring too? Though it is pretty obvious if you think about it. anyway I will try to post soon thankfully I'm not as busy as I was so I should be able to post again sometime soon. 
> 
> Also I am planning on planning to do some one shots with Skam Italia focusing on Martino and Niccolo so look forward to that. Thanks again and if you have any request for character's interaction feel free to leave it in the comments section below.


	4. 1st Sunday part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As night descends the Italia Squad decide to head out for a night stroll of the city of love with Martino and Niccolo reaffirming their love for one another unawae they have been seen. The Norway squad wait at the restaurant as they receive chance news making them wonder what is happening. Lucas begins looking into Martino in the hopes of finding out more about him. And Isak and Even have a short late night conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when I'm on a roll I keep going and two chapters in two days means I'm rolling. Anyway to the story I couldn't help myself anymore and just had to put this up so here it is the next chapter and an end to the 1st Sunday. I hope you enjoy it and it is difficult having a variety of characters in the series but I am trying my best to accommodate all of them.

19:45  

 

Martino, Niccolò, Silivia, Sana, Fede, Eleonora, Eva and some of the other members of the radio club were having a meeting at the hotel room lobby in order to discuss the upcoming radio project they had been given. Martino however was less interested in that and was more interested in spending time with Niccolò who had been oddly quiet since the orientation this morning.  

 

They were sitting next to each other and more than once did Marti noticed Niccolò looking at him before turning his gaze and wanted to ask what was wrong but decided against until their alone. Silvia then cleared her throat to gather everyone’s attention.  

“Ok listen up, the teachers have given us a sheet filled with programs that we can do and I have highlighted the ones that seem to be the most interesting” She passed the note around until Martino had received it and glanced over it. All in all, the programs were very similar to the ones they did back home with only a few changes. For one they had a segment called  _know your talker_  which was basically having one or two radio host selected and talk about themselves while listeners post questions which they respond to.  

 

Everyone was expected do that segment at least once and, on the timetable, and according to the timetable Martino would be first in the group on Thursday during lunch. Martino could exhale at being chosen and once again cursed himself for dumping the weed at Fede’s roof.  _Still it was because of that I met Niccolò_  he thought as he looked at his boyfriend with a loving smile.  

 

Niccolò having sense Marti’s look on him turn his attention his attention back to him and while he was still reeling about today’s events, he still felt this happy feeling in him and gave him a smile back. “Hey lovebirds would you mind stop eying each other and focus please” Sana said who obliviously noticed their look and took the sheet of paper from Martino and glossed over it before passing it over. The boys looked at the rest of the group and saw them all smile at them clearly enjoying the show they were given.  

“Sorry, sorry got caught up in the moment” Marti said but his gaze never left Niccolò and Niccolò's gaze never left him. Just then Edoardo and the villa boys along with Marti’s friends approached the group.  

“Are you all done yet because I would like to go out with someone” Edoardo said with a seductive smile as he looked at Eleonora who was trying her best to maintain her composure.  

“Yeah I would like to take a stroll before curfew so can we please get moving” Luca added as he fidgeted on the spot. Having done enough work Silvia decided to allow the group meeting to end and slowly they left the lobby into the streets of Paris together.  

 

The rules for the students was that students were allowed to leave the hotel room but had to back before curfew which was 9 pm. This was only set for weekdays except Friday but on weekends they were able to stay up to 11 pm except Sunday and if granted special permission they can stay with some of the French students’ home if they were allowed. “It is to strengthen our friendship” their teachers said when they made the announcement. However, they were still keeping a wary eye on the couples to prevent any sex from occurring while on this trip.  

 

As the groups walked around Martino had stayed back behind the group so he could talk to Niccolò alone as he became worried about Niccolò silence. A Marti saw his friends travel a safe distance away he began talking. 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah why wouldn’t I be” Marti gave him a look on his face that told Niccolò he knew he was lying. 

“Okay I’m not really okay” 

“Does it have something to do with this morning at the school” Ni nodded  

“When I saw you look at Lucas, I thought you became attracted to him I thought you might leave me for him” Niccolò said with a whisper. The thought was on his mind and even though Marti explained why he looked at Lucas there was a small part of him that said _just maybe._  

 

Marti stopped walking as he understanding dawn on his face. It never occurred to him hat Niccolò could feel that way about what he had seen and felt ashamed.  Niccolò had stopped walking and approached him as they stood close to each other.  

“Ni listen to me” He said with a stern but loving voice as he reached out and grabbed his hands. “You are the man of my dreams, the person I want to be with now and forever. I never felt surer about that then ever. And nothing will stand in our way” Niccolò saw the look in Marti’s eyes and tears began to fall.  _How Lucky I am to have met this boy_ he thought as they pressed their lips together and with it Niccolò's worries began to fade.  

 

They could hear a whistle and turned to see Gio and the rest of the boy squad looking at them. Evidently, they had approached them when they were talking and were not heard. “Come on love idiots the rest are far ahead and I would like to be with them so when we get lost, we don’t get all the blame” Elia said as the rest of the boy squad laughed and continued walking.  

 

However, what they didn’t noticed was a group of girls staring at them with an unusual expression. And for one them she is reminded in seeing the blue eye, curly hair boy before. When her boyfriend bumped into him at the airport yesterday.  

 

20:02 

 

The boys were sitting at a restaurant waiting for the girls to show up for their first Paris dinner. They had arrived early at the restaurant expecting to find the girls but to their surprise they hadn’t made it so instead they started talking about stuff and somehow their conversation tuned to last night exploits.  

“But bro you have to admit having sex in a foreign city and in a hotel, room feels weird doesn’t it” Magnus says as he stares at the window waiting for Vilde. Jonas could only nod in response as he remembers last night with Eva. For Isak this was his second experience the first didn’t end well when Even went manic and left the hotel naked. He admits to being kind of worried of history repeating itself but last night ended well enough and had enjoyed the climax. So, did Even by the smile on his face.            

 

Just then the girls entered the restaurant and walked to the table with Magnus getting out of his chair to kiss Vilde before taking his seat again. The boys could see shopping bags and figured the girls went on a shopping spree. Nothing like buying clothes in a foreign city to get an understanding of a culture.  

“So, ladies how were your day?” Even asked. The boys did some sightseeing around the city and more than once did they have to stop when Isak and Even made out engrossed in their love bubble. “My god can you wait till tonight to make out” was a phrase they heard more than once and which both laughed too. 

“It was great we did some shopping although Noora did disappeared mid-way through for a few minutes”. Eva replied as they stared at Noora waiting for a response.  

“I just had to check that Eskild was making sure everything was alright and that he didn’t burn down the flat” Noora said while maintaining an innocent look. She was very proficient in lying and they couldn’t tell if she was being truthful or not.  

 

“But it’s what we saw just little over twenty minutes ago that is interesting and weird” Sana replied and this got the boys curious.  

“What did you see?” Isak asked.  

“Well we were walking to the restaurant when we saw a group of five boys together and it looked like two of them were a couple” Vidle recounted. The boys were surprised by this piece of information though they didn’t see what was weird about it until Chris spoke up. “And we got this weird feeling from them and the two boys. We were just discussing it before we came in.” the boys perked up and leaned in wanting to hear more.  

“This feeling, well, I don’t know how else to say it but the feeling we got was the same when we see you five hanging out”. This causes the boys to turn to each other giving each other looks before turning back at the girls with Jonas talking. “ladies I think it would be common if you saw a group of guys hanging out, I mean where all the same. Right?” Sana was the one responded to his statement.  

“No this was different I mean you see a group of boys hanging out but you wouldn’t get the same feeling from them. Not like this the feeling we got told us we were looking at you but not you if that makes sense” The boys nodded before Eva spoke.  

“There’s more when the two kissed for a second there and believe I tried to ask myself how it’s possible, but after they kissed, they transformed well into Isak and Even” this surprised them as the boys looked at Isak and Even who were startled.  

“What do you mean?”. Isak asked  

“She means that after the boys kissed, they tuned into you and Even for a second or before turning back to them and walked off’ Noora finished. The table was silent trying to process this information before Eva spoke up one more time.  

“There’s one last thing. One of the boys I saw him before” everyone looked at her for an explanation.  

“It was yesterday when Jonas bumped into him in the airport and his stuff came flying out” Jonas immediately grabbed his wallet and took out the ID of the boy he collided with and showed it to Eva. “Him?” Eva looked at the ID and nodded at the picture. Joans showed the ID to the rest and the name: Giovanni Garau. 

 

Isak thought back to this morning when he and Jonas were discussing the boy in the photograph. How he saw a French boy and had the feeling he was looking at himself.  _What is going on?_  

 

21:14  

 

 _What is going on?_  Was what Lucas thinking when he began looking at the student files of the exchange program. He had asked Mr. Kismet if he could look over the student files for the exchange and weirdly, he agreed. He was currently with Eliott in his apartment who was helping him look through the files for any information he can find to help Lucas.  

 

Eliott heard what had happened and grew concern about Lucas as he brought this stuff with him. They had managed to find the profile on the boy Lucas was staring at and once again Lucas could only stare at the photo 

“Martino Rametta” Lucas was looking at his profile for the umpteenth time trying to find out anything about him to explain this weird sensation he had when he saw him. And currently his research was yielding to one thing. Nothing.  

 

He tossed the file aside having given up and leaned back on the couch his hands covering his tired eyes. Eliott leaned back with him a worried expression on his face.  

“You okay baby?” he asked Lucas looked at him a smile appearing on his face.  

“Yeah just tired and very, very confused”     

“Well looking at one profile can make someone go crazy” he said with a chuckle which earned a chuckle from Lucas. 

“It’s just this feeling Eliott I can’t explain it to you but it felt surreal. I can’t explain it.” Lucas has tried to explain it multiple times but every time he tried all he can come up with  _I’m staring at a mirror of myself only it isn’t me looking back._  He lost count how many times he said it to everyone from his friends to Mika and to Eliott.  

“it wasn’t just him though when that guy named Niccolò wrapped his arms around him for a moment I swear he turned into you before turning back.” Eliott could only frown upon hearing this statement and had questioned Lucas more than once what he had meant only to receive the same answer. He could see Lucas was being driven by this force to know more and he loved this side of him. But he can also see the damage it is doing to his boyfriend and decided to act.   

“Look this isn’t healthy you're just tiring yourself out so might I make a suggestion” Lucas nodded. “Why don’t you talk with him and see where it goes from there.” Lucas thought about it but there was a problem.  

“Problem is that he is only starting school tomorrow and you want me to approach him and say ‘hey why is it that when I look at you, I feel like I'm seeing myself’”  

‘Then don’t talk to him tomorrow until he has adjusted then approach him. Until then give yourself and him space to figure out what is happening.” Eliott was being the voice of reason and Lucas couldn’t help but agree.  

“Okay but I need to take my mind off it” he said as he closed his eyes.  

 

Eliott seeing the opportunity to take his mind off it strikes first by jumping onto Lucas's legs and sitting on it saddling his body which drew close to Lucas who was caught by surprise. Eliott than began to kiss him as his hands begun to explore his Lucas’s body while Lucas’s hand began touch Eliott’s body.  

“If you need a distraction” he slowly started to lift Lucas’s shirt.  

“A distraction I will provide” he finished as he took off Lucas’s shirt. He could see the lustful smile in Lucas’s eyes and lips as he began kissing his neck as Lucas moans.  

 

22:12 

 

Isak and Even were lying on the bed with their sprawled on the floor after a passionate time together. Both were just sitting in complete darkness, as they listen to each other’s breath. They had come back to the hotel after dinner though everyone was still thinking about what had happened today during dinner and for Isak what happened in the morning.  

“What’s wrong?’ He asks he drew Isak closer to his body. 

“Just thinking about what the girls saw this evening” 

“And what happened this morning” Isak knew it was pointless to hide anything from Even. He could also tell when Isak had something on his mind and this was no different. He allowed his lover to take a moment to think before Isak spoke.  

“This morning when I was with Jonas, we were discussing the boy in the ID he has and he told me that when he looks at him, he feels as if he is looking at himself and yet not.” Isak took a moment to snuggle in his Even’s arms before continuing  

“Anyway, when I went outside to wait for you, I saw a group of students walk by and for one moment I got a flashback of Jonas, Magnus, Mahdi and myself back at high school. And then I noticed one of the students and for a moment I felt what Jonas felt looking at someone who isn’t you but still is. I dragged Jonas into finding the boy but lost him. But Even I can never forget the feeling. That feeling is still with me now.” Isak drew closer to Even and allowed his arms to warp itself around the younger boy.  

 

Even could only wonder what was happening with everyone and this feeling they are having. This trip was supposed to be a nice relaxing trip to celebrate the end of school and instead they find themselves in a mystery with other people.  _What the hell is going on?_                  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap thanks so much for reading and continuing to follow the story. A few things I would like to mention is that for the next chapter it is a special interlude where the characters will be having strange "dreams" (I wonder what kind of dreams) but this will become more relevant to the story. In regards to any potential smut scenes I will admit it will be a first for me and I will try to avoid it such as the case with Lucas and Eliott but if you desire it let me know and I will try to write a love scene to the best of my ability. Also as I'm sure you noticed Martino's talk segment will become very important for the characters in France but you have to wait to see how it unfolds. If there is any special interactions or request please feel free to leave a comment below so I can add them it I will try to be accommodating as much as possible. In addition I will be working on my SKAM Italia fanfics soon so please look forward to that. Thanks for reading 
> 
> P.S does anyone know the name of the school that Lucas and co. go to thanks.


	5. Monday Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a new day comes strange dreams are afloat with our characters experincing dreams that feel too real to be dreams. And as the beginning exchange begins fateful encounters are destined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone sorry for being SO late in updating. I have been super busy with Uni, assignments and Prac that I haven’t been able to update it. I thank those of you who are still reading and for your support.

???

Isak slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was in what looked like a classroom but not quite more like a lounge area. As he stared ahead, he could see the girls minus Noora in front of them but then they changed into girls that he didn’t recognise for about 2 seconds before changing back into his friends. He turned to his side and he could see the boy squad with him but then they changed into three figures he had seen before. It was the boys he saw in the morning but before he could talk, they change back into his boy squad. He then turned to see Emma the girl that he led on looking at him smiling like she was in love before she too changed into someone he had never seen before and like with the girls and the boys she changed back to Emma. He then notices a boy entering and his heart leapt at the sight of him. It was Even wearing the same clothes that Isak saw when he saw him in the meeting. But like with the girls and the boys he too changed into someone he didn’t recognise and yet felt this strange connection that it was Even. As the boy sat down Isak was mesmerised by his presence and felt his body go hot when he noticed the boy looking at him with a smirk. At that moment Isak felt like he was being hit by lighting and as he blinked, he found himself lying on the bed with his eyes facing the ceiling. He jolted himself up forgetting that Even was sleeping next to him which caused the latter to wake up groggy and worried that something happened to Isak. Even sat up and looked at Isak and asked,  
“Isak are you alright?” but Isak couldn’t hear him his mind still focused in that scene. What was that?

2:52 am

Lucas was in the kitchen getting a glass of water after waking up from a strange dream that he couldn’t explain. In the dream he was sitting on a table, eating what can be described as a horrible cake with the girl squad before they began to morph into people, he didn’t recognise. Lucas couldn’t shake off the feeling that he had seen them before and then remembered where he had seen them before they were at the orientation. Before Lucas can say something he saw another individual enters the room and to bis surprise it was Eliott wearing the same clothes Lucas saw him when they met at the common room meeting and I once again his heart skipped a beat. Lucas stared and wanted to talk to him but couldn’t form the words in his mouth and was shocked when Eliott morphed into a boy that had black curly hair. He then felt a jolt and woke up in his bed with Eliott who was lying beside him still sound asleep and needing time to think went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Lucas was so consumed by his thoughts that he didn’t notice the presence of familiar arms grabbing around his waist and couldn’t help but yelped as he looked behind him to see Eliott’s worried face on him.  
‘Lucas are you alright?”  
“I’m fine just had a weird dream that’s all” Lucas countered as he put the glass away and led Eliott back to bed.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked as he laid down on the bed with Lucas plopping his head on his shoulder. Lucas took a deep breath but then begun talking.  
“It was really weird, I was in this classroom with the girls eating this awful cake but whenever I looked at them they would morph into people I met yesterday during the orientation. And then you would come in wearing the same clothes when I first saw you but you too changed into someone I didn’t recognise and that’s when I woke up,” Lucas took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he tries to sort out his feelings, “I wonder what does it all mean.” Eliott could only wonder at what Lucas was feeling and seeing in his dreams and wondered how to help him. They both sat there in silence as the night drew closer and slowly they fell back to sleep.

6:54 am

Martino had gotten out the shower and was drying his hair and face when he came back into the room to find Gio still awake and looking at Martino with a worried expression. Gio woke up to the sound Martino waking up and after calming down he listened to the dream Martino just had which was him sitting in the common room (Martino recognised it from the tour) and how he was with his friends when he saw Emma before they changed into different people. Martino recognised some of them from the tour guide yesterday but what drew his attention was when Nico entered the room and he felt like he was seeing him for the first time again back in Italy before he too changed into someone he didn’t recognise. That was when Martino woke up and accidentally woke Gio up with his shout and talked about his dream and then taking a shower. However, unknown to Martino, Gio was already awake to begin with in the second time in a row having a similar dream to his first night here and now decided to talk about.  
“Marti do you have a sec?” Martino looked back to see his a confused look on his face and sat down on the bed facing Gio.  
“Listen about your dream, the thing is I have been having strange dreams as well since we have arrived in Paris” Martino looked at him in shock not realising Gio was suffering the same thing like him.  
“What did you see?”  
“Well in my first dream I was with Eva and when I looked around I knew that I was in some kind of city that I didn’t recognise at first but when I looked back at her someone else took her place. Then you came into view talking about something about marks when you just transformed into someone else I never seen before. After that, they both changed back into you and Eva and I woke up. In my second dream, I was with Eva again in what appeared to be in some kind of cabin and we were getting together when she transformed again into this girl I have never seen before and then you had accidentally come in but like before you transformed into the same guy an then I woke up.”  
Martino just sat there speechless as he tried to process this fact. Gio was having strange dreams as well and somehow they are connected. Yet from the details, it sounded like they weren’t in the same place in their dreams. What is happening to us? Martino thought.

It was then thought had occurred to him. If Gio was having these strange dreams then maybe Elia and Luca were having the same dream as well. And, not just them but also the girls as well. He then remembered the feeling he felt yesterday when he saw that boy Lucas and wondered if Gio had felt the same way the day before when they came to the city.  
“Gio the day that we arrived at one point did you feel as though that you were… well like… looking at a mirror of yourself?” Martino looked at him expectantly and wasn’t completely shocked when he nodded.  
“It was when I bumped into that guy at the airport. When I saw him I felt I was looking at my self but I thought I had just imagined it. And with the loss of my ID, I hadn’t really given it much thought”. Martino looked at him as he tried to process the new information.  
“Just what is happening to us?”

9:12 am

“And you didn’t recognise where you were?” Sana asked. Isak was getting more annoyed by the second with this interrogation he was receiving. After waking up early last night he told Even who grew concerned and he accidentally told everyone about the strange dream which only raised questions from the group. However, he noticed that Jonas was being oddly silent as if he was struggling to tell them something which Isak found funny as it was normally him who tends to keep secrets.  
“Isak are you listening?” Noora asked as Isak looked towards her.  
“Yeah sorry and no for the last time I did not recognise the place although it did look like it was part of a school”  
“First that feeing and now strange dreams I wonder what does it mean?” Eva commented. It was then Jonas opened his mouth to talk.  
“Isak isn’t the only one who’s been having strange dreams lately” everyone looked at Jonas expectantly.  
“Ever since I have arrived I have been having strange dreams as well, dreams that felt too real to be just dreams.”

In Jonas’s first dream he was in a different city and he was sitting on a bench next to a huge window and next to him was Isak and the were discussing homework and Eva was with him. They then changed into two people he didn’t recognise but before he could ask them who they were they changed back. It looked like they were discussing some school work but that changed when two girls interrupted them and Jonas saw Vilde and Chris before they too changed into individuals he didn’t recognise. They were speaking about meeting up with Eva later at night which ended with her agreeing before leaving. The next dream was with him at a stranger's house and smoking when he receives a call from the same girl asking him where he was which he lied about.

“What got me I that it was similar to when I was dating Eva before we broke up the first time,” Jonas said which Isak agreed to. “Not the exactly the same mind you but still nearly identical,” he continued as if to clarify what he saw. The entire table was quite processing what was happening.  
“Ok let’s approach this rationally” Stated by Sana. “First both you and Isak had an encounter with an individual whom you didn’t know but instantly you felt a connection with them but not the romantic kind. This connection you described as looking at yourself but not at yourself at the same time. This also applies to the individual’s friends from what Isak said earlier about his encounter where he saw his own friends in them. And to top it all off both of you have been having weird dreams about people and places you have never seen before. Is that all correct?” Everyone nodded to Sana’s recount of what was happening.  
“What does it mean?” Noora said  
“It means that life is strange for us all” Isak said causing Even to smile and the rest to roll their eyes.  
“I think that there has to be a connection between the people you two have seen and what you have been dreaming and that connection is what connects you to the weird sensation you have been feeling. “ Sana had stated her theory. It was an interesting theory but the question remained was at the forefront of everyone’s mind. What is the connection

“You know what that’s enough” Vilde started speaking after everyone was silent and now everyone’s looked at her. “Need I remind you all that we are here on vacation not to solve some mystery. I don’t about you all but I would like to spend time with my boyfriend and see this city of love. So I say let’s stop worrying about all this and focus on having some fun.” Vilde may have come across brasher but the group knew she meant well. She was trying to divert their attention into something more fun rather than focus on something they couldn’t control and explain.  
“Vilde is right there’s no point in worrying about this now” Chris had chimed in.  
“Yeah guys I mean we are on vacation might as well enjoy it” Magnus joined in the conversation. True there were too many unknown variables to come to any conclusion so there was no point in worrying about it anymore.

9:47 am Lycée Dorian

Eliott was sitting at the back row looking at the courtyard through the window next to him. Eliott though he was supposed to be involved with the class his mind was focused on one thing only. Or rather one person: Lucas. Eliott was concerned about what was happening with Lucas especially with that weird dream of his from last night.  
Eliott’s thoughts, however, was needed when the door opened revealing one the senior staff coming in with about six students dragging his attention. Judging from their looks they must be the foreign exchange children from Italy.  
“Good morning I hope I’m not intruding. As you may know, we have students from Italy staying with us for two weeks so I would like to introduce the ones coming to this class.” The teacher said and he allowed the four boys and two girls to introduce themselves. Even tuned out of the introduction until the last two boys were about to introduce themselves.  
“Good morning my name is Edoardo Incanti pleasure to meet with you al” Eliott could see the girls swooning for him. When Eliott looked at him he felt like he was looking at Charles whom he met only a few times. But the last one was interested in him the most. The boy had a wide grin, black curly hair nothing like Eliott himself but he had this feeling he couldn’t describe. He then remembered what Lucas said about meeting Martino saying something like ‘looking at a mirror of myself and not at the same time’. Eliott tried his best to understand the feeling but never could understand it. Until now.  
“Good morning my name is Niccolo Fares it’s a pleasure to meet,” he said as he bowed and glanced over rather class. But his eyes stopped when he locked eyes with Eliott who was just staring at him. Both had thought they couldn’t understand their boyfriend’s feeling about looking at a mirror and seeing yourself and not until now. Now it felt like the world was playing a joke on them.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that’s the end of that chapter. I intially wantd to do a Martino and Lucas meet but then I thougt Eliott and Niccolo haven’t met yet so I thought to put them in instead. so just to let you all know about the next chapter it will focus primarily on the interactions between the French and Italian characters so we won’t see any of the Norway group untill much later. If there is anyone interactions you want to see please let me know so I can put it in. As for when the characters will make that connection about their lives being parallel the French characters will make that connection first then the Italian and lastly the Norwegian (hope I’m spelling that alright). I can tell that on during the Monday one Norwegian character and one French that haven’t met will have an ecnounter. Do I have any bets on who that is. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and look forward to the next one.


End file.
